


Morning, Noon and Night

by Floris_Oren



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, This isn't very artistic though I tried, Viktor is emotionally sharp sometimes, Yuuri is still an anxious ball of fluff, shsshshshshshshhs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 18:08:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10341309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Floris_Oren/pseuds/Floris_Oren
Summary: Three moments through the day.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Don't ask me what my muse was thinking. It doesn't have a point.

_ It’s strange,  _ happens to be Viktor’s first thought as he awakens. Yuuri is sleeping deeply. Anxiety gives him horrible sleeping hours and so sometimes he’s kicking Viktor out of bed for an impromptu practice, or Viktor is gently pulling his sleepyheaded Katsudon out of bed, getting him dressed and helping him along the longer jog to the rink. The ice rink in Hasetsu had been closer, a nice warm up. The one in Saint Petersburg is about fifteen minutes longer than Hasetsu’s Ice Castle. 

 

This morning, however, is the only one where they’d have the rink alone for their thrice weekly coach practice. Viktor didn’t want to give up on that aspect. And it was the only time that Yakov didn’t yell at him. And he could be very blatant with Yuuri when he did something wrong. The rest of the time their practice was as equal skaters. Yakov yelled at both of them and sometimes Yuuri got dragged off by Lilia to her ballet studio. 

 

Yurio tried to be jealous but when he figured out that if she was distracted with Yuuri, he could take it a bit easy. So he got over that very quickly. Viktor smiled just at the thought of the younger skater. Winning gold had surprised everyone, but, Viktor couldn’t begrudge him that. He had to admit that Yuuri had picked a horrible time to try and break up with him. They hadn’t been at the top of their game. 

 

But, Yuri will see a whole different Katsudon at worlds. He will stake his whole career on it. Viktor looked down at said sleeping man and poked him in the shoulder; “Time to get up.” he said. Yuuri moaned but turned over for his goodmorning kiss. Viktor felt his heart swell. Yuuri hated not getting a kiss in the morning. 

 

Yuuri wiggled his way out of the covers, cursing in English as the cold of the room enveloped his mostly naked body. Viktor threw some sweats at him, getting dressed himself they let Makkachin out into the small yard of duplex Viktor had insisted on getting. The place he’d had before Japan being far too small. And modern. Yuuri didn’t like modern. 

 

Their home is a mixture of chic cottage and live-in-ness that gave it a cozy, welcoming feel. Leaving it in the morning after letting Makkachin out and feeding her was hard on the both of them. And Yet they did. They jogged down towards the rink. 

 

The sun rose as their jog got to the halfway point. The rout was quiet this morning. Usually there’s a traffic jam but today it was slow and quiet. Which Yuuri rather liked. He took a deep breath, he ran a hair’s breadth behind Viktor. 

 

Not soon enough the ice rink came into view. 

 

Viktor looks behind him, giving Yuuri an encouraging smile. He got a resounding grin in return. His heart fluttered. He can’t imagine how he got to have and cherish this man. But he sure is glad that he got blessed with Yuuri’s grace and love. 

 

~*~

 

Viktor sighed. He didn’t know why all of a sudden Yuuri was having trouble. Maybe it was too much talk of Worlds. Or maybe it was the media bemoaning their relationship and Yuuri’s silver. Or it was Yurio boasting on and on about winning gold. Was Yuuri feeling as if he didn’t deserve VIktor anymore? 

 

He cornered Yuuri at lunch in the break room. Their morning practice over. Skaters were trickling in for afternoon and VIktor knew he’d have to get Yuuri out or lose the man to an anxiety attack all together. 

 

“What’s wrong?” Viktor said. Not at all happy with how practice went. It’d only been a months since Yuuri had joined him in Russia. 

 

“What do you mean?” Yuuri had the look he’d worn at the China cup Free program when he hadn’t gotten enough sleep despite Viktor lying on top of him. Viktor frowned. Beginning to feel prickly. 

 

“What is on your mind? You didn’t land a single jump today.” Viktor demanded. Arms crossed. 

 

“Oh….I…..” Yuuri stuttered. Not knowing exactly how to express his feelings to Viktor. 

 

Viktor waited two seconds before just hugging Yuuri to him; “Stress?” his voice is gentle. Yuuri nods against his shoulder. He’d been pushing for more practice time, and that’s when the thought struck him. 

 

“Have you been practicing at night after I’m asleep?” Viktor asked. That would explain more why Yuuri’s sleeping schedule was odd. Yuuri froze, but soon enough he nodded his head again, then buried his nose against Viktor’s neck. 

 

“I’m sorry, it’s just….I’ve never got past the Grand Prix, and I’m worried I’ll totally fail at worlds and you’ll be skating and I just….I don’t want people to think that I can’t….do it….” the words came out muffled against his shirt. Yuuri’s arms came up to encircle Viktor’s middle. “Sorry.” 

 

“Oh Yuuri.” Viktor sighed. “I’m sorry.” 

 

Yuuri began to shake his head and pull away but a hand on his head held him still and up against Viktor; “I should have noticed it getting to you.” he continued. 

 

“I’m sorry…” 

 

“Let’s go home.” Viktor is loath to let go of Yuuri. “You need a break.” 

 

“But this morning was horrible..” 

 

“You’ve overextended yourself mister!” Viktor is packing them up. He’s dragging Yuuri out of the break room and down the hall. They pass yurio who gives Yuuri a semi-glare. 

 

“Remember, Katsudon, if you aren’t at your best winning doesn’t mean anything to me!!! So you better not tire yourself out!!!!!!!!!!!!” Yurio yelled after them. Yuuri gave him a tired wave. 

 

~*~

 

Yuuri is ensconced in bed; where he’s usually the octopod in bed. Tonight Viktor is all over him. Probably afraid that Yuuri will leave for a secret practice. Yuuri doesn’t have the motivation. He’s tired, he’s anxious, he can’t sleep but….

 

Well……

 

Viktor helps. His breathing is as soft as his understanding. Makkachin snuggles up to Yuuri on his free side. The two tucking him between them. Makes Yuuri smile. He still can’t sleep. He’s still worried about Worlds. At least Viktor didn’t give him some talk about how deep and true his love is. Viktor accepted it and is trying to help him work through it. 

 

He always met Yuuri where he was at. 

 

Yuuri smiled, he looked down at the head of silver hair using his chest as a pillow. He couldn’t help but run his fingers gently through Viktor’s hair. It pulled a sigh from his lover. Which made Yuuri smile. It’s so rare to see a still Viktor. He is always animated, even when sitting. 

  
He doesn’t know how long it takes, petting Viktor like this, that sooths him to sleep but soon enough his hand stills. Fingers wound around the hair. Viktor sleeps right through it, but, if he’d been awake - he would have smiled brightly into the moonlight. 


End file.
